


There's a garden in the school?

by Televa



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, I don't even know anymore, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Televa/pseuds/Televa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is bored and he texts his best friend Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a garden in the school?

**Author's Note:**

> I dn'to even remember writing this, but whoops - there it was in a folder somewhere in the depths of my computer. I know it's a bit OOC, but hopefully you enjoy it. And oh, no character mentioned in my property.

Loki groaned as he turned around the corner, swearing heavily while he pulled on his long sleeve shirt. He knew coach would chew him dead about not wearing his gym clothes, but thought of ways to get out of it. He stopped, smiling as he hid behind a locker and pulled out his phone.

' _I'll do anything if you skip the next period with me._ –L’. He pressed send and hoped Tony would agree.

Tony felt his phone vibrating but ignored it. It was possibly Loki, of course, but he had to go. His life was going to change on that meeting. Someday he’ll be running the Stark Industries just like his father. He didn’t have time for this.

Loki growled and quickly tapped again, his thumb flying on the screen. _'Dude please_ –L’.

 He sent it again, frustrated that Stark hadn't answered yet. Looking around, he was intent on finding Tony himself. This time Tony answered.

 ‘ _Okay! I have only 10 minutes so be quickly. I’m in the garden atm. Be quick._ ’ he wrote as quickly as he could. A sudden smile found its place on his lips. Loki always got what he wanted, and Tony was surprisingly fun to hang around with, and also this time there was something he really, really needed to do. Or to show, actually.

_'I’ll be there in a minute._ –L’

He turned on his heels and ran to the garden that was near the door of the school's D section. When he got there he looked around.

_'Where are you?_ –L’

He pressed send, already nervous about being caught. He didn't like when someone tried to play a rogue and sneak upon him, and with Tony everythign was possible - the boy had no sense of personal space. 

"Just behind you", Loki heard a voice. He turned around and faced a moody Tony Stark who stood only inches away. Almost like realizing that Tony took a step away from his friend, and all Loki could do was screaming inside; _don't you dare to go away_. He reached forward and grabbed his arm.

"Stay", he said, smiling as he looked around, small blush warming his normally so pale cheeks.

"Why'd you wanted to see me, Lo? You know I have a business meeting with my father today." Tony asked changing the subject.

Loki rolled his eyes. They say Tony is a son of a genius, that _he_ _is_ a genius. And yet he couldn't figure this out. Oh gods (Loki said that only to shock other people; there was no god he believed in.), Tony was sometimes so… slow.

”DoyoumindifIkissyou?” Loki asked and looked down to Tony’s brown eyes innocently. He had always liked being taller than the young Stark, it made him feel more masculine when his body looked so feminine with a bit wider hips, long hair and perfectly curvy bottom. Tony stared back obviously confused, so Loki cleared his throat and asked again slowly. This time Tony understood clearly.

“I thought you’d never ask”, he replied and without another thought – that anyone could see them together and let the whole school know – he pressed his lips on Loki’s. It wasn’t very hard kiss, just a little and sensitive touch. Boys separated and looked into each other’s eyes before leaning in again. This time all was different; Loki tried to dominate but Tony got along. It was like a completely new hunger, something that the young boys had experienced never before, drove them to do everything, as if they were not in order to control themselves.

“I think… I can… cancel my happenings today,” the young genius said gasping. He smiled. Loki smiled.

“Your house or mine?”


End file.
